


DBH Tumblr RK1700

by Florian_Gray



Series: Tumblr [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Chapter one: “Is that my shirt?”Chapter two: “Be you. No one else can.”Chapter three: Connor and Nines interfacing for the first time. Any scenarioChapter Four: Nines deviates from seeing Connor get shot in a case, then Connor comforts him
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: Tumblr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719649
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	1. “Is that my shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm so glad I get to write these two being adorable idiots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Is that my shirt?”  
> Rating: Mature  
> Additional tags: None

Connor and Nines had decided to become roommates a year after the revolution. Connor had felt bad about intruding on Hank's home, and Nines had been staying at the dpd overnight. 

So when Connor expressed interest in finding his own place it was an easy decision to invite Nines. 

Hank had joked about taking Nines out for dinner first but Connor had just tilted his head in confusion. Nines and he shared their dinner break quite often as neither had to eat while their human partners did. 

They honestly did see each other much at the house with them both being so busy with work. Even then their off days never really lined up so they mostly just saw each other in passing or at work. 

That isn't really an issue except Connor had wanted more alone time with Nines. Connor considered them friends but it was hard to read Nines's emotions. 

He must at least like Connor somewhat considering they lived together and often spent their lunch and dinner breaks together. 

Though, even the breaks weren't a lot. They mostly talked about their cases, bouncing ideas off one another. 

Sometimes if they didn't talk about cases they'd share things about what their partners do. Nines had plenty of funny stories about Gavin. 

Other times they would just sit together or one of them would go into a temporary stasis while the other watched over them. It showed great trust that they were willing to do this as being in stasis was when they were most vulnerable. 

So, yes they were friends. Connor just wanted more. He knew he was being greedy for wanting more but he couldn't help it. He watched Nines move around with such grace, easily throwing back snarky comments to Gavin. 

He didn't get to see him in action much but when he did it was stunning. Connor knew he was good at fighting but Nines was on a whole new level. Even then he had grace and everything seemed calculated and smooth. 

He was funny in his own way too. He'd say a joke with a completely serious tone and face. It just made the joke that much funnier. It was even better when it was a pun as you'd never expect Nines to be the type to use them. 

When Nines did laugh it wasn't much but it never failed to bring a smile to Connor's face. He's never heard him really laugh for longer than a second but Connor made it his mission to get him to. 

Then there was his smile. It was always small and barely there, but Connor could see it. He almost seems shy about it, which just makes it even better when directed at Connor. 

He'd sometimes glance over from across the room and just give him that slight grin. Other times Connor could tell the look was from Gavin saying something ridiculous and Nines being both amused and exasperated. 

Other times Nines would be talking to Gavin (well, listening to Gavin) and start talking to him through their link about whatever Gavin was going on about today. He could practically feel when Nines would roll his eyes.

So who could blame him for falling for someone like that? Someone as perfect and wonderful as Nines. 

It took some times but Connor had confided his feelings about Nines to Hank. At first Hank couldn't stop laughing, making Connor pout. That only seemed to get him going even more. 

After a few long minutes Hank had calmed down enough to listen to Connor ramble on about Nines. Hank had nodded when appropriate, trying to keep his face straight. 

Hank eventually did give him some advice. Connor had jokingly said 'thanks dad' and both of them froze. Then they had a very long talk about that, and how Connor did see him as a father. 

They ended up hugging, both of them trying to hold back tears, with Hank failing. 

So Hank knew about his feelings towards Nines and he had a feeling Gavin did too. 

Gavin hadn't said anything about it but he gave Connor these odd looks and often 'accidentally' shoved them together, literally. He had been pushed into Nine's more times than he could count but he still flushed blue each time. 

Connor was snapped out of his thoughts by a message from Nines. He had to blink a few times before rereading the message. 

"Shit!" He yelped as he quickly stood and looked around. He had been doing laundry before getting completely distracted once again by thoughts of Nines. 

He grabbed the first clean shirt he could find, pulling it on. He grabs the keys to the house, slips his shoes on before rushing out. 

He got to the location Nines had sent as fast as possible. He didn't even think about where he was headed before he rushed into the bar. He quickly scanned the room, jogging over when he finds Nines. 

"I came as fast as I could, are you alright?" He asks. He definitely would have been out of breath if he was a human. 

"I am fine. Gavin sent me a message asking to take him home. When I got here I had found Gavin and the Lieutenant had been drinking together." Nines says, motioning to the two sitting together. 

Connor sighed in relief before scanning the two humans. He'd definitely have a talk with Hank once he was sober, but for now he should probably get him home. 

"Is that my shirt?" Nines asks, looking him over. Connor's eyes widen and he looks down. 

The shirt is a bit big on him and definitely one of Nines's. His face heats up as he nods. "It is, I was doing laundry before you messaged me. I didn't look at what I put on, I'm sorry." 

He should have known it was Nines's considering it was a black turtleneck sweater. He could see why Nines liked it, though. It was soft against his skin and it smelled nice. 

Nines paused before giving him that small smile that made his heart flutter. "I don't mind. You look far cuter in it." Then he turned to Gavin and easily pulled him to his feet. 

"Fuck, fuck off. Go kiss your boyfriend and leave me alone." Gavin whined. 

"I do not have a boyfriend, Gavin." Nines sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but you still wanna kiss him, you told me so last week! You said, and I quote 'he looks so soft and I jus-'" before Gavin can finish the sentence Nines puts his hand over his mouth.

"That is enough out of you. Connor, I'm assuming you'll take the Lieutenant to his place before returning home?" Home, Nines had called their apartment home. It probably doesn't mean much, but it still made his heart race. 

He quickly nods when it's obvious he had been staring for too long. "Yes! Yes, of course. I'll see you there." 

Nines gives him a small nod before practically dragging Gavin out of the bar. 

Connor helps Hank up, letting the man lean almost all of his weight onto him. "Gavin's right. You should just kiss him." Hank mumbles. 

Connor huffs and moves a bit quicker just for that. "I've told you that I can't. I can't lose him as a friend and it would be too awkward to live with him after and I couldn't make him leave." It was his home as much as Connor's. 

"Ugh you sound like a teenager. Just push him against the wall and go for it. If he doesn't feel the same then you talk about it and what your new boundaries are. Simple as that." Hank managed to get out. Perhaps he wasn't as drunk as he had thought. 

"Then I think you should take your own advice, _Lieutenant,_ " Connor smirks. He wasn't the only one making eyes at someone across the room. 

Hank grumbled and gave him a slight push which only made himself away more. Connor snorts and steadies him. "Ugh, you're such a smartass sometimes." 

"I learned from the best. Now, let's get you home and to bed." Connor grins, pulling him along. 

He makes sure Hank is safe in his bed, water, and medication on the nightstand for when he wakes up. 

He makes his way back. He doesn't know if he wants to rush back home or take his time. He still hasn't decided what he is going to do. 

From what Gavin said it sounded like Nines found him at least attractive. But it could stop there. Perhaps he only wanted to sleep with him and then be done. If so, Connor was tempted to agree to it. It would kill him slowly but still fill him with joy. (Pun only slightly intended)

Maybe he should do what Hank suggested. Once he gets back, push Nines against the wall and kiss him. Though he would like it better the other way around. 

Nines would definitely let him down gently, though probably a bit blunt. Then there would be the awkward days or weeks of silence and avoidance. Then after that they'd finally at least say hello to one another. Maybe they would stay friends. 

Or maybe they wouldn't. Maybe the awkwardness would be too much and they'd keep avoiding each other until one of them found some reason to move out. 

He still hasn't decided what to do by the time he's through the door, locking it behind him. 

The lights are on so Nines must already be back. He drops his keys on the table and takes his shoes off, placing them beside Nines's. 

He walks silently against the hardwood floor, peeking around the corner. Nines is sitting on the couch, staring ahead at the blank tv. 

Connor quickly leans back, resting against the wall. He takes in a shaky breath as he tries to calm her racing heart and mind. 

"Connor?" Nines calls out. Connor practically jumps out of his skin, but quickly rounds the corner. 

"Gavin got home well?" He asks, shuffling over but not sitting down. 

Nines nods and slowly stands. "He did. Listen, about what Gavin said…" Nines starts. 

"No, no it's fine. He was drunk, it doesn't have to mean anything." Connor quickly shook his head. He took a few steps back as Nines came forward. 

"He was right about what I said. You do look soft, especially in my clothes." Nines says, reaching out to the fabric that goes over Connor's fingers. 

Connor's eyes widen as he looks up at him. "Nines?" It comes out as a whisper but he knows for a fact he heard him. 

Nines reaches out and gently takes Connor's hand, the other slowly coming up. "What would you say if I wasn't opposed?" Nines mumbles looking between Connor's eyes and lips. 

"Opposed to what?" He breathes out, back hitting the wall. He knows but he wants to hear him say it. 

"Opposed to this," Nines says before gently pressing their lips together, cupping his cheek with his cool hand.

It was barely a kiss, more like a brushing of lips but it still felt like the best thing to have ever happened to him. 

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Connor's mind was locked into the present. It sent shivers down his spine as Nines held him. 

Then Nines was slowly leaning back, eyes opening to look at him. "Do you…" Nines starts but Connor quickly pulls him down before he can finish the sentence. 

This time it's much firmer, Connor tilting his head to fit their lips together better. 

Their hands slide together and he doesn't know who requests or accepts the interface but then they are connected. He can feel Nines's passion and adoration for him.

The amount of feedback and emotions is almost too much. But he didn't pull away, instead, he pulled Nines closer. He doesn't want to sever their interface but he also wants to touch Nines. 

Nines pushes him completely against the wall with his body. Sliding his one free hand down Connor's sides then back up under the shirt. 

Connor gasps and momentarily breaks the kiss. "Nines," he mumbles. Nines hums as he kisses down his chin then pushing fiddling with the shirt. 

"This is in the way." Nines grumbles. Connor snorts and pushes him away just enough. 

"Well, I think we can fix this… though, I do have to ask something." He had to at least know before they continued. 

Nines stares at him before nodding. "Of course."

"Is this-" he motions between them- "a one-time thing? Is this just lust? I don't, I don't mind if it is, but I need to know."

Nines makes a small noise which makes Connor snap his gaze up to him. He hadn't even realized he had been staring at the ground. "Connor I'm not doing this because you are attractive. You are, but that's not all." 

Nines seemed to be at a loss for words. Connor lets him think, moving their fingers around a bit. He can't help but stare at their hands, the blue shining through. 

"I like you, romantically. I couldn't be sure of your feelings for me, so I just assumed you didn't feel the same. It would be easier to do that then be disappointed later." Nines starts. Connor slowly nods his head. "Then, this sounds so silly, but I saw you in my shirt and I just wanted to hold you. I knew for a fact what I felt for you and I had to do something." 

"I'm glad you did. Hank to me to just come in and kiss you, fuck the consequences." He chuckles a bit. "If this was just lust I would have done it. I want anything you'd give me even if it ended with heartbreak." 

Nines smiles once again and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I wouldn't have minded that if you did. So, what does this make us now?" 

"I'm not sure. Boyfriends? Or, just more than friends, we don't have to put a label on it." He would be fine with anything as long as he had Nines. 

Nines thought for a second before nodding. "Boyfriends sounds nice." Then Nines pulled him into another kiss, and Connor couldn't help but smile. 

He doesn't know how long he stands there kissing, and he honestly doesn't care. They don't need to breathe except to cool themselves down so they never really part. 

Nines pulls away slightly and Connor whines involuntary. Nines chuckles and gives him a quick kiss. "As much as I like to see you in my shirt, I think I'd rather like to see you without it." 

That's all it takes for Connor to grin and pull him into his room. 

Connor often wears Nines's clothes after that, and Nines gladly lets him. 


	2. “Be you. No one else can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Be you. No one else can.”  
> Rating: General  
> Additional tags: none but it's so fucking fluffy

Having Nines around was a bit odd if he was being honest. He mostly followed them around, only joining in the conversation when it pertained to the case. 

Connor had tried to include him, but each time Nines would glare at the floor and not say anything. 

Then Hank or anyone else talks to him and he seems to open up a bit. He was still quiet but he would at least answer them. 

So this had to do with Connor. He couldn't really blame him, it must be weird working with someone you were supposed to replace. 

Connor didn't have to worry about being replaced now with Markus gaining rights for all of their people. So he wasn't bothered by Nines at all. He was actually interested in getting to know him, maybe being a friend. 

Nines seemed to have the opposite idea. If Connor walked towards him he often turned away if he could. 

It had gotten a bit too much when Nines had been talking with Gavin in the break room. Connor had gone in to get Hank a coffee and Nines immediately stopped his conversation and left the room. 

Gavin just stared after him before looking to Connor. "You know what this is about?" 

Connor just shrugged. "Not really, but he seems to be avoiding me. I assumed he'd get more comfortable after the first few months. It just seems to be getting worse. He won't even look me in the eyes anymore." 

Maybe Connor had done something to provoke this. He couldn't think of anything off the top of his head but he'll definitely go through all of his memories when he gets the chance. 

"Well shit. He could just feel bad cause you were the first android around here. Or maybe you intimidate him. Not really sure how with your huge hoodies, but whatever." Gavin took a sip of his coffee before cringing. "Ugh, I forgot I was getting new coffee for a reason." 

Connor snorts as Gavin throws his coffee out and grabs a new cup. 

Connor was guilty for wearing large hoodies more often than not. Who could blame him? They were comfortable and warm. Plus he could flap his arms around and have the sleeves 'accidentally' hit someone. 

"I'll talk to him. Or I'll at least try. He completely shuts up the moment I bring up anything that isn't case related. What were you two talking about?" Connor asks, grabbing a cup for Hank. 

Gavin gives him the pot once he's down and grabs two sugar packets and a package of creamer. "I was talking about the pride parade. He asked me about who could go to it." 

Hank had taken to Connor to pride after he came out about liking people of all genders. He even bought him a rainbow flag that he now proudly hangs on the wall in his bedroom. 

"Oh! Do you think he could be gay?" He reached over and grabbed a creamer. 

Gavin shrugs, before taking a long sip of his coffee, giving it a nod of approval. "Could be. Honestly I can't tell with him. He's too closed off to get a good read." 

Connor knew what he meant. He thought after months of working together he'd at least know Nines's favorite color. "Thanks for the help, Detective." 

"It's Gavin you ass, and whatever. See you later." He says as they split ways. 

Connor walks over and puts the coffee down on Hank's desk before looking around. "Where did Nines go?" 

Hank looks up and gives him a smile for the coffee. "Uh? Oh, he wanted to check out the evidence again." 

"Thanks." He mumbles before walking away. Hank shrugs to himself and gets back to work. 

Connor moves through the crowded space before slipping into the evidence room. He's tempted to lock the door but he doesn't want Nines to feel trapped. 

Nines is indeed looking at the evidence for their most recent case. He stiffens when the door closes but he doesn't turn around. 

The doors slide open as Connor swipes his card against it and he slowly walks in. "Nines, do you have a moment?" 

Nines doesn't move for a second but Connor watches as his LED flashes between colors so fast he almost can't track it. "Of course, how can I help you, Detective?" 

Ugh, yeah he knew why everyone dropped the titles unless absolutely necessary. 

"I know this is unprofessional but I needed to talk to you. I know it's probably been hard coming here to work, and then you were assigned to help Hank and I out. People probably compare you to me and vise versa. It can be annoying but I want you to be comfortable here. Just, be you. No one else can." 

Nines was once again staring at the floor, hands clasped behind his back. "Thank you, but that is not the problem." 

"So there is a problem? Is someone hurting you? You know you can report that and it'll be handled. We can protect you. I'll protect you." Connor said, stepping forward. 

"I don't need protection, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." It was completely frustrating when he spoke like that, his voice monotonous. 

"But you don't have to! We are here for you. If I did something please tell me. I can't apologize or make it better if I don't know what I do!" He said, throwing his hands up before letting them hang limply at his sides. 

Nines quickly shakes his head and ducks it even further. It must be the lighting, otherwise Connor could have sworn Nines was blushing. 

"You didn't do anything wrong." 

"Then why are you avoiding me? I just want to get along, maybe be friends if you'll let me." He wanted to so bad it hurt. Why couldn't he see how much he wanted to get to know him?!

"I see I have made you uncomfortable while trying to avoid such a thing. I apologise and I will change my actions accordingly." Nines said, taking another step back. 

Connor was so frustrating he was pulling at his hair just slightly. "No! I don't want you to change who you are because it might make me or anyone uncomfortable! You need to be you and if we don't like that then we can kiss our own asses. We earned the right to live so fucking do it." 

Nines head snapped up and Connor felt hope bubble up. Maybe he had gotten through! 

Nines took a few steps forward and Connor shrinks back just slightly. Or maybe he had just pissed him off. 

Which was kind of a good thing to get any reaction out of him but he really didn't want to get punched today. 

Before he could even react Nines had bent down and pressed their lips together. Then Nines was running out of the room and Connor stood there shocked. 

Oh. 

Oh! Oh it all made sense now! Nines didn't actually hate him! Nines just liked him. This was so much better than he was hoping for.

Now looking back at everything it was actually adorable. Nines was shy. He didn't know why, he had every right to be confident. 

He didn't know how long he was standing there, touching his tingling lips before his brain is filled with a message from Hank. 

Right, they still had a case to solve. Once the case was finished he was definitely talking to Nines, and hopefully getting another kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Nines interfacing for the first time. Any scenario  
> Rating: General  
> Additional tags: none, just two bros being hella gay

Nines was everything Connor wanted to be. Well, not everything but pretty damn close.

He knew he had to look softer because he was used for hostage situations. He needed to not scare off people when he walks in. He still tended to do that now with his past reputation, but it generally wasn't instantly from his physical appearance.

So he didn't absolutely hate that he was shorter and less threatening, but looking like Nines had its perks.

Nines was incredibly intimidating, even to Connor. He walked into the room and everyone shrunk back. It was impressive how fast he could get a confession just by staring at the suspect.

His eyes were stunning and seemed to dig into you, finding everything you tried to keep secret. It made Connor squirm when it was directed at him. Plus he was taller so that made it even worse (or better depending on how you looked at it).

He was stronger than Connor was which was already impressive. Connor had to hold back on most of his punches, so he couldn't imagine how strong Nines was. He could easily throw him across the room.

Nines was also faster than Connor. He got to see that first hand when the precinct held a small get together. Everyone got to race against Nines and whichever human got the closest won a prize.

At the end, they all encouraged (using that word loosely) Connor to race. He wouldn't win anything, after all, that wouldn't be fair, but they all wanted to see how much faster Nines was.

So Connor raced him and crossed the finish line one second after Nines. That doesn't seem like much but that one second could be the difference between getting a suspect and not.

Nines had seemed somewhat impressed, or as impressed as Nines could be. He had patted him on the shoulder and Connor was sure his knees would give out.

It was plainly obvious to everyone (except Nines apparently) that Connor had a huge fucking crush on him. It wasn't his fault! Nines was literally built to be perfect, who could blame him for that?

But the thing was, Connor felt like he didn't know anything about Nines. About who he truly was.

He knew his programming but that didn't necessarily mean much with deviancy. Sure, it would affect them, but they got to choose who they were now.

One thing he had noticed was Nines never actually interfaced with another android. He would connect to them but never by using his hand. It seemed like an odd quirk, but Connor didn't question it.

Nines also never drank any thirium in front of anyone. Honesty he had no idea why he did this, but once again he wasn't going to question it. Maybe it had to do with trying to fit in.

But Nines kept his LED in. So maybe it didn't have to do with fitting in with humans. It was nice to see another android to do so, as most androids took theirs out.

Nines seemed to be more machine-like than others. Connor thought it was because he never got to deviate, he was woken up like that. He never got a life before the revolution.

Connor still hadn't decided if that would be better or worse. Nines would have been used to kill and Connor knew how much that weighed on you. But perhaps Nines felt like he was missing out.

So Connor decided to try to help him out. It was just small things like dragging him out to go shopping when Hank needed something. Nines would go along with it if he had time, but often he would brush him off.

So Connor tried other things. He tried to show him where Jericho used to be but Nines hadn't seemed too interested in that either.

But he kept trying. He spent almost all of his money on random trips for Nines. Part of him thought of it as dates, but he knew Nines didn't think so too.

Very rarely did he see Nines smile during the trips, and those generally only happened when Connor did something particularly stupid or had to do with animals.

Turns out the love of animals were a thing in the RK line. Connor had asked Markus and he had immediately agreed to. He also helped out with ideas for the not-so-date dates.

Connor took Nines to the zoo, museum, aquarium, art galleries, movies, an amusement park, and much more. He had to admit, it was funny to see Nines sitting up with a straight face on a roller coaster.

But Nines still barely opened up. He was still silent, but now Connor could see the small reactions. Nines didn't necessarily need to say anything for Connor to understand. Which was progress he guessed?

He had taken Nines to the aquarium again since he seemed to at least not hate it. He had heard they had gotten new two new sharks and Connor was practically jumping with excitement.

He hadn't thought when he had taken Nines's hand and started pulling him towards the shark tank. He looked back for a second and saw Nines open his mouth to stay something before he ran straight into a pole.

He stumbled back, letting go of Nines's hand, reaching up to touch his head. He was bleeding just slightly, but nothing major. It was more embarrassing than anything else.

Nines walked up, putting a hand under Connor's chin to tilt his head up. He stood frozen, staring at Nines as Nines brought a hand up to his small wound. "You should watch where you're going."

"I-um, yeah. Sorry." He mumbled. He didn't even notice the people around them giving them odd looks.

"Why are you doing this?" Nines asks, still not letting him go. Connor swallows, hands going between reaching out before dropping back to his side.

"Doing this?" He asked before shrugging just slightly. "Because I want you to have fun. I want you to be able to experience more than just work."

Nines's eyes flickered down for just a second, but that made Connor's heart skip a beat. "You didn't have to do anything like this for me. I would enjoy myself just…"

"Just what?" Connor whispers. But then Nines is pulling away and Connor feels like slapping himself.

Nines stares at the ground for a second before holding his hand out. Connor looks between the offered hand and Nines's face.

He slowly reaches out and takes the hand and accepts the interface.

Then his mind is flooded with memories. Just moments at the office where Nines listens to whatever Connor could come up with.

It was odd to see it from this perspective, but what was even more striking was the amount of adoration and warmth he was flooded with each memory.

He saw when Nines would look over to just see Connor. Whenever Connor glanced up and smiled a rush of emotions was brought up.

Then it was the not-so-date dates. Nines easily following along, but always more focused on Connor than anything they had been doing.

He could feel the want Nines felt to reach out to him, to hold him or even… to even kiss him.

Then the connection was broken and Nines pulled his hand away, not meeting Connor's eyes. Connor hadn't even gotten the chance to share his memories.

Connor honestly had to take a second to fully process what he had been shown. What Nines had felt.

He… Nines felt the same? Connor had no idea he felt anything other than friendship.

Connor reached up and pulled Nines down, pressing their lips together. It's a mixture between urgent and shy, which ends up making Connor pulling away faster than he'd want.

But then Nines is pulling him back in for a much slower and gentler kiss. Connor gasps and Nines is slow to take the opportunity.

It's almost adorable how shy they both are. Connor had some experience but not much. Nothing with this much meaning anyway.

A few people stop to stare but most just walk around them. Connor couldn't care less about what was going on around them. There could be a tornado and he'd still be more focused on Nines.

They slowly pull away and Connor pants to cool down his systems. He keeps his forehead pressed against Nines's, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds.

"I had no idea." He mumbled, opening his eyes to look up at Nines. It was honestly unfair how striking Nines is.

"I didn't let you see. I didn't think I was… worthy of you." Nines says, pressing a kiss to Connor's nose.

Connor giggles and scrunches up his face for a second. "How could you not be? You're amazing and you were supposed to be an upgrade of me."

"Exactly. I had to at least be as good as you, but now, well no one is getting replaced. I just have to be myself." Nines shrugs.

Connor holds his face gently, leaning up to gently kiss him. "I like you the way you are. I'm glad you feel comfortable to just be yourself."

Nines gives a slight hum, keeping his arms around Connor's waist. "And I like you the way you are. I didn't want to assume, but were these outings dates?"

Connor can't help but giggle again, nodding slightly. "I wanted them to be. I tried to find things you'd enjoy, but I guess I could take you almost anywhere."

"Then we should make the most of this one. I can treat you to a cafe that just opened for androids. If you want that is. I don't want to assume." Connor had to hold in his coo, but Nines was too adorable for his own good.

"I'd love that. To the sharks?" Connor asks, pulling back and offering his hand.

Nines takes the hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "To the sharks."


	4. Nines deviates from seeing Connor get shot in a case, then Connor comforts him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major warnings but Connor does get shot so there's a little bit of blood. Other than that its mostly fluff!!

His feet pounded against the mossy ground underfoot, the humidity of the forest like a wet duvet. He doesn't sweat but he wished he could with the heat building inside him. 

Branches reached out to him, scrapping his cheeks and arms, but Nines was close behind. Connor had gotten a head start but that wouldn't mean much for too long. He was always so fast and could catch up and even though they had a job to do it was still like a game. At least to Connor, Nines still hadn't deviated for some reason. 

He jumped over the fallen trunk and had to resist his eye roll when Nines shot in front of him. There was a loud crack and then he stumbled, twisting his ankle on a root and falling. 

"Fuck!" He gritted out, trying to push himself back up. 

"Connor!" Nines called out, skitting to a stop but Connor waved him off. 

"Go get him! I'll be fine." In a shit-ton of pain but he'd love. Getting shot in the leg wasn't fun but it wouldn't be lethal either. "That's an order." He barked out when Nines seemed to stall. 

He got up to a crouch, putting a hand over his wound, and watched as Nines took off running. There were more shots ringing out, but Nines didn't fumble or slow. 

He stumbled to a stand jogging over, his ankle throbbing and thirium leaking out and staining his pants and the grass below him. 

Nines tackled the man to the ground and Connor slowly caught up. Nines pulled his fist back and punched the man, Connor thought that was it, but then he did it again and again. 

"Nines!" He scolded, hissing when he stepped on another root. Nines didn't stop, only seemed to become more enraged. The other man was lucky he was an android, a human would be dead by now. 

Connor grabbed onto Nines' arm as he pulled back to punch again. "Nines! That is enough, stand down." 

Nines glared up at him and Connor caught a glimpse of his solid red LED. What was wrong with him?! It was like he was… 

"Nines?" He asked, sliding his hand to cover his fist. "Don't do this. I'm ok." He very gently pulled him and was surprised that Nines let him. The android wasn't a risk, he'd long since passed out and Connor could hear back upcoming. 

Nines finally faced him and Connor held his hand between his slightly smaller ones. "Connor–I must apologize, I went too far." Nines managed to get out but it was like he had to fight himself tooth and nail to. 

"Hey. Hey, look at me. It's ok." He said, gently tilting his head to look back at him.  
"I'm- I'm sorry, I-"

Connor shook his head, leading him away from the android as backup came running in. "Shh, I'm ok, you're ok, everyone is ok." He was right, Nines deviated. He was so happy but at the same time, he knew how overwhelming it was. 

"But I-" Nines started, eyes flitting around but never landing on Connor for longer than a second. 

Connor shushed him again, waving off a few people that tried to walk up. Nines didn't need anyone else, he needed to calm down first. "Everyone's ok, sure he's a little beat up but a repair can fix him up. You did really well."

Nines shook his head, trying to pull back but it was so weak it wouldn't even cause a human to let go. "How can you...how can you stand the sight of me? After I did that, after l-?"

"I could never hate you, even if I wanted to." It was true and he needed Nines to know that. He was a bit like Connor in the fact that he felt and showed emotions more than non-deviants. He actively tried to protect Connor and even did his best to cheer him up when something went south. 

He reached up and cupped his face, smiling gently at him. "Are you ok? Do your hands hurt?" He went to move his hands but Nines reached up and covered Connor's with his own. 

"I'm ok, my hands are fine. I'm sorry for acting rash, I did not expect to react in such a way from you getting hurt." Nines turned his head and pressed a kiss to the palm of Connor's hand. "I think I panicked." 

Connor chuckled, trying not to duck his head to hide his blue blush across his cheeks. "That's an understatement. I'm pretty flattered that you deviated for me." He didn't like how violent Nines got, but he understood how that felt. 

"Of course, I believe I have very strong emotions about you." Nines turned and kissed Connor's other palm then let out a long sigh, leaning forward and down to press their foreheads together. "May I show you?" 

Connor let his skin recede on his hands and accepted the interface. He let his eyes fall closed as Nines slowly opened up, letting Connor poke and prod at his mind. Then Nines seemed to finally let go and Connor was close to being crushed by emotions. There were so many and so deep that not even he could comprehend it. 

But he didn't need to know what Nines was trying to show without words. He let Nines have access to his own emotions and soon the two were so mixed together he couldn't tell his own thoughts and feelings from Nines'. 

They slowly pulled their minds apart and Connor opened his eyes to see their hands glowing a pretty blue. "Wow," he mumbled, looking up at him. He had no idea how complex and deep Nines' emotions were and it left him breathless. 

"I believe that is an accurate way to describe it. He should get back to work but perhaps we could meet afterward?" Nines asked, pulling away, but offering his hand. Connor took it, both of their skin there still deactivated. 

Connor grinned and bumped their shoulders together. "Are you asking me on a date?" 

Nines huffed but Connor caught the very slight uptilt of his lips. "Yes, I am. Are you accepting?" 

Connor pretended to think for a second but chuckling and nodding. "Yes I am." He'd been wanting to go on a date with him but he wouldn't ask until he deviated otherwise it would feel like he was forcing him into it. 

"Would you two stop being lovebirds and get your asses over here!" Hank called out and the two glanced at each other before starting to jog hand in hand. He would need repairs but getting shot was the best thing that happened to him that week.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
